Can't catch a break
by Letmehavemymoment
Summary: They can never catch a break even when they're just trying to take one. Sam and Dean run into trouble after deciding to take a short break from hunting. Just their luck, of course, they happen to stumble into a town that's home to a couple witches.
1. Wake up

**They can never catch a break even when they're just trying to take one. Sam and Dean run into trouble after deciding to take a short break from hunting. Just their luck, of course, they happen to stumble into a town that's home to a couple witches.**

_

 **Beginning**

it's time for a break. It feels like they've been hunting nonstop for the past year and a half. One case after another. Vampires, spirits, werewolves the occasional wendigo it was time for a much-deserved break.

Dean was reluctant at first. He'd always found it hard to get back into the swing of things after a break. It was easier to just keep on keeping on but Sams whining finally broke him.

A short break that's all. A week of just lounging around, getting drunk, talking up chicks, checking the weapons, restocking supplies. Yeah not so bad just take some time to relax and recuperate.

Oh yes, this week could have been so luxuriously simple if they hadn't somehow managed to stumble into a town being harassed by two witches.

_

"Jesus Sam okay! We'll take a break. One week is all we get before we're hitting the road again." He stepped on the gas peddle going a dangerous speed around sharp corners.

Sam swallows thickly noticing the change. "Thank you but seriously slow down...I'm in the car too you know."

"Yeah stop bitching, Bitch," Dean smirked.

_

"Why are we stopping?" Sam rubbed his sleep filled eyes.

Dean stopped the car in a nicer than usual motel parking lot. "Tired of your snoring. Plus by the looks of it, you're behind on beauty sleep...by like 30 years."

Sams tired bitch face warmed Deans heart as he exited the Impala to pay for their room.

_

"No rooms available." said the hunchbacked man looking well into his seventies.

He couldn't help but get a bad feeling from the young man standing before him.

"What do you mean the sign clearly showed vacancies?" Dean sighed rubbing his dirty palm over his face.

"Well, Son, I mean no vacancy." The man flips the switch to change the sign standing fall above the lot. "Guess I forgot after I rented out the last one."

"You've got to be kidding me. I've been driving forever and haven't seen one person anywhere around this town! You can't possibly tell me" Dean raises his voice "All the rooms are taken!"

The man behind the desk stiffens and shuffles around. "Look you bastard. Get the hell out." He pointed towards the door.

_

Sam wiggled uncomfortably in his seat. Dean had to have been in there for a good ten minutes. That's way too long to just be getting a room.

"Goddamnit," He mumbled while climbing out of the Impala and making his way to the check-in.

"Get the hell out." Sam heard as he opened the door.

Dean stood obviously frustrated with a huge hint of agitation.

"What's going on?" Sam said now standing alongside his brother.

"No vacancy." The old man sighed.

Sam shifted his weight onto one leg face masked with confusion. "There's only like three vehicles in the parking lot. There's no way."

"Seriously man just give us a room!" Dean slammed his fists onto the cluttered desk.

The man jumped in surprise. "What makes you bastards thinking you can just walk into town and cause mischief."

"Woah I'm the bastard? You're refusing me service for what reason exactly? I give off a douche vibe or something." Dean blew out a breath of air gritting his teeth. "Please just give me a damn room before I break into one for the night."

The man turned around grabbing a key laying it on the desk. "Here," he said reluctantly.

Dean threw a couple bills on the desk and snatched the keys before the man could change his mind.

As the boys were talking out the door they heard "Check out times at two tomorrow. You better be gone by then."

Dean kept walking while Sam gave him a tight smile and a little wave goodbye.

_

Once the door was shut the old man waved his hand suddenly turning into his true form a middle-aged woman who also happened to be a witch. "Hunters" she muttered.

Immediately she took to informing Bradley, her partner, of the news.

"Bradley we have a slight problem. As I suspected after seeing that infamous Impala drive through town, the Winchesters are here"

"And you're sure of this?" Bradley said furiously."

"Of course! I followed them to a motel. I tried to get them to leave."

"They saw you!" Bradley screamed.

"No! I disguised myself as the man running the motel. That reminds me I need to **_take_** care of his body. We'll just have to get rid of them which shouldn't be a problem considering they'll be fast asleep."

"I'll take care of them soon. Can you ensure me the spell is going to work on everyone?" Bradley sighed loudly into the phone

"Yes, It's foolproof. They'll fall asleep like everyone else in town. Once we take care of them we can get back to the real plan."

 _Call ended_

_

"what crawled up his ass?" Sam joked as they entered their room.

"Who cares Sammy. The old man probably needs to get laid." Dean set his duffle next to his bed before sitting.

"Ew Dean no." The disgust on Sams' face was evident. Throwing his duffle on top of his bed, the one furthest from the door, he headed into the bathroom.

By the time Sam had finished his business exhaustion had taken over Dean. Sam shook his head in amusement. Dean had his shirt half pulled up still wearing his jeans, he'd only managed to remove one boot. Dean lay sprawled out on top of his covers. It looks as if changing his clothes was just too much.

Sam searched for a clock immediately spotting the bedside alarm clock. Only nine fifty guess we're calling it in early.

_

Every adult mortal in town fell asleep exactly at ten unless of course, they were already sleeping. Anyone who wasn't, however, fell asleep immediately at ten o'clock and would not be able to wake up until at least five A.M. This left seven hours of complete inactivity from any adult mortal in town. Enough time for the witches to begin phase one of their plan.

The exception being anyone who had fallen asleep before the spell, the witches were ignorant of the catch in the spell.

 ** _Dean!_**

_

It was around one in the morning when Dean woke up.

He opened his sleep filled eyes searching the dark for his surroundings. When Dean saw Sam he relaxed.

Sam lay in his bed with his upper body hanging off the edge.

Dean felt a little-panicked by the unusual sight. The position his brother was in wasn't natural and couldn't have been comfortable.

Dean sat up in the dark fumbling with his boot lace. Finally removing the boot he glanced back at his brother who hadn't moved a bit. Something about it felt wrong. He's shared a bed with the kid for years Sam was never still, always restless rolling around.

"Sammy?" He whispered into the dark.

No response... Okay, he's sleeping.

Dean walking through the dark to Sams side kneeling by him.

Giving Sam a light nudge on the shoulder Dean spoke at normal volume.

"This is stupid but you're kinda scaring me, Sam. Get up."

When his brother did nothing in response Dean actually began to worry.

Dean stood up grabbing his brother by the shoulders and pulled him up to lay properly on the bed.

Once Sam was properly positioned he took to finding the light switch before returning to Sam's side.

Sam just looked peaceful with sleep no cuts or gunshot holes no visible wounds of any kind.

Dean checked Sam's breathing and heart rate everything seemed just fine. "Wake up Sam." Dean lightly tapped his brothers face.

Again Sam lay completely unresponsive.

Dean stood up from Sams bed backing away quickly. "Fuck fuck fuck! You better not have done anything stupid," Dean screamed.

Panic mode set in as Dean grabbed his phone dialing 911 without a second thought.

No one picked up. "What the fuck!" Dean yelled into the phone. They have to pick up why is no one picking up!

What's left to do... before Dean realized he was standing barefoot outside his motel room banging loudly on any room that still had lights on. The chill air cooled Dean's skin but he wouldn't notice.

"Hey! Help me." No one answered or opened their door.

"Someone help, please my brother isn't responsive!"

He knew his attempt were futile. Dean ran back into the door leaving the door open. The warm air left the room being replaced by the outside chill.

Walking back to Sam and falling onto his knees Dean clutched his cell phone.

Sam was still the same. Seemingly perfectly fine but completely unresponsive.

"Sammy I'm calling Boby then I'm hauling your ass to the fucking hospital that won't even pick up and do their goddamn job! Fuck!"

_

Dean didn't mean to but as he dialed up Bobby hot tears streamed down his cold face.

"Dean, Do you realize what time it is. This better be important." Bobby hadn't actually been sleeping but getting drunk off hard liquor.

"Bobby I-i uhh Sam he just won't-" Dean stuttered out.

"Woah calm down. Take it slow." Bobby put down the booze. Something was wrong and he knew it.

"Sam-my won't wake up. I've tried. He doesn't have any visible wounds, no blood or anything."

"Take him to the hospital son! What are you waiting for?!" Bobby couldn't believe the ignorance.

"I tried to call for an ambulance no one answered Bobby. They didn't fucking answer!"

Just then a woman appeared at the motel door. "And what are you doing awake!"

Dean set his phone down on the floor. Standing up in the hunter mode ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"Make this easy on me will ya? Let's get this over with."

Dean lunged for his bed in an attempt to arm himself with the knife he always keeps under his pillows.

Grabbing his knife he recovered quickly back on his feet in a threatening pose.

Bradley laughed "Awe sweety" she waved her arm and the knife went flying.

"From what I'd heard you Winchesters were better than this."

"...You fucking witch. What the hell did you do to my brother!!" Dean stood fists clenched.

"He's fine. Well right now anyway. I'm not leaving until I've killed both of you." She spoke so casually it infuriated Dean.

"Then you ain't leaving." Dean cocked his head.

She charged Dean so quickly he didn't know anything happened for a couple seconds. Soon she was standing right in front of him.

Dean pushed her back followed by a punch to the face. Bradley wasn't the slightest bit fazed.

"You know," she said "I don't really need to touch you to hurt you right"

She said a short chant followed by a little flick of the wrist.

Dean gasped falling back colliding with a chair and falling onto his back in the floor. Blood pooled at his chest.

_

Black smoke filled the room as the other whitch appeared.

"What the hell is going on." Dean gasped.

Completely ignoring him the witch from the check-in spoke.

"Bradley I've had some unforeseen complications, oh well I guess you've found that out. I need you to come with me immediately."

"I'm busy, Gen!" Bradley screamed.

"I know please!" Gen tugged her arm.

"For fuck's sake. I'll be back for you Dean, don't think this is the end."

Poof, both Gen and Bradley were gone.

_

"Dean?" Bobby yelled into the phone. He'd heard most of what happened but was left in the dark on Deans status.

He hadn't moved yet but laid on his aching back watching the blood pool off his chest.

Bracing himself Dean carefully sat up sliding the chair out of the way.

"Dean, can you hear me?" Bobby was frantic.

Dean heard him this time and located his phone. Picking it up and placing it near his ear he spoke "Witches man." Dean chuckles fighting through the pain.

"Igit are you okay?"

Dean carefully lifted his shirt looking down at the damage. "It's not too bad. She just flicked her wrist and tore my chest open Bobby." Dean said as casually as he could while still being a little panicked.

Dean looked over at Sam.

"I'm worried about Sammy."

"We'll figure this out." Bobby was sure of it. They'd always come out victorious.

_

Dean didn't know what to do. No one was around to help and he had no clue what the hell was even going on. For all, he knew everyone else in town was asleep. Whatever was happening had to be from the witches. Dean had no clue how long it could last.

He just sat on the floor not bothering to close the door or do anything with his chest. Everything could wait until Sam woke up.

-

Dean would randomly go over to check on Sammy shaking him talking to him. Finally, a little past five A.M. Dean shook Sam awake.

 **If you like this and want me to continue just leave me a review telling me.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


	2. Fix me

_**Arthur note**_

 _ **So sorry this is quite late. School has been overwhelming lately. I hope you don't mind the shorter chapter.**_

 _ **Previous chapte**_ r

 _ **He just sat on the floor not bothering to close the door or do anything with his chest. Everything could wait until Sam woke up.**_

 _ **Dean would randomly go over to check on Sammy shaking him talking to him. Finally, a little past five A.M. Dean shook Sam awake.**_

_

Now

A little past five A.M Dean decided to try Sam again. He picked himself off the floor, as he'd done several times that morning, and made his way to Sammy. Gently sitting on the corner of Sams bed Dean gave the younger man's shoulder a little shake.

_

Sam bolted upwards ready to fight sending Dean off the bed and into the floor.

Dean quickly sat upright sitting between him and his brother's bed.

"Sammy! It's okay." Deans voice was a strange mix between pain and relief.

'Dean?" Sam searched for his brother's voice looking around the room. Sam shivered slightly. The room was cold and messy the door stood wide open.

Sams eyes soon wandered to the figure beside his bed. Dean. Dean was pale, covered in blood and shivering.

"Whoa, Dean!" Sam jumped up completely alert running to close the door before joining his brother in the floor.

The fall from a second ago resulting in more tearing and bloodshed. It had been hours since the witch _tore_ into Dean's chest. His chest hadn't stopped oozing since. The amount of blood he'd been loosing over the hours wasn't good. From what Dean had seen the cuts didn't seen all that _bad_ nothing he hadn't dealt with before. The problem being _they wouldn't stop bleeding._ It was completely unnatural the cuts should have clotted by now. The bleeding had definitely slowed down which he was grateful for. Guess that's what happens when you go up against a witch you're clearly no match for. She has magic to keep you bleeding. You have witch killing bullets to kill her dead.

Dean sat completely skill with his bloodied hand pressed firmly against his chest.

"Thank god you're awake!" Dean grasped Sams shirt. The blood on Deans hands smearing onto his shirt.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm awake Bubby." Sam said in a tone usually reserved for when he spoke to children.

"Is it bad Dean should we go to the hospital?" Sam touched his hand to Dean's chest.

He gasps shrugging slightly at Sam. "Couldn't go anyway." Dean whispered.

Dean was covered in a frighteningly large amount of blood. Sam knew his brother was hurt but couldn't understand how his brother's shirt shown no signs of the trauma underneath. Yes, his shirt was bloodied but had no tears or rips as you'd expect. It looks like he was cut up shirtless then put it on after.

Sam pulled his hand away from Dean's chest. His brother gasped as the pressure Sam was applying was released. Sam brought his hand up staring at the wet slick, his brother's blood.

"Can we move now Sammy? It's not just going to stop." Dean was pale his body trembling. It was difficult to tell if the trembling was shock or his body trying to defend itself from the cold air in the room.

Sam nodded "Yeah, okay let's get you fixed up Buddy." Sam stood up leaned forward and wrapped his arms under Deans armpits. "On three." Dean braced himself clenching his jaw hard in anticipation.

"It better be on three or I swear Sam..." Dean winced out behind clenched teeth.

Sam ignored him "One..."

Dean stiffened. "Two..."

Sam tightened his grip under his brother armpits.

"Three"

Sam pulled Dean to a stand immediately pushing him down to sit on the edge of his previously deserted bed. Placing a firm hand on Dean's chest Sam asked: "First aid is in the Impala right?"

Dean nodded then reached a hand out to catch Sam's arm as his brother turned to leave. "Careful" is all he said.

Sam shot Dean a short nod before stalking out the door.

He returned shortly to his pale, trembling older brother.

"Okay, Dean lets get this shirt off of you alright?" Sam pulled up the bottom edge of Dean's blue t-shirt not waiting for permission.

_

There were three deep gashes running horizontally along the length of Dean's upper chest. One gash, specifically the one just inches above his brother's nipple, was steadily bleeding. The blood flowed freely from his chest down his stomach collecting on his denim covered lap completely staining the light blue wash with a maroon brown sade.

It was quick work for Sam. Cleaning his brother up and patching his wounds took him well into the late morning hours.

_

Dean lay comfortably snoozing on his queen bed snuggles under the floral comforter. He was still pale almost transparent the veins under his skin showing themselves.

Sam hadn't gotten much from him. He was left in the dark trying to force the puzzle pieces today but none of the pieces were matches. Why was Dean so frightened?

 **This chapter was supposed to be way longer but school is fucking awful and I wanted to give you what I could. I know it's been over a week.**


End file.
